Torn by war
by Not all angels get to heaven
Summary: This is war, you make promises that you know will be broken, promises of love, friendship and life, but when it is your life in danger you realise love is the promis you have to keep.
1. Waiting

It's the 2nd of July 1945 as we know it, two months before the end of the Second World War, but for the men involved the bloodshed felt like it would never end.

You're not the type of soldier to disobey a direct order, but that all changes when a man holds a revolver to your head and you realise what really matters.

The bullets flew overhead as the three surviving men scrambled to the nearest dugout. "Tom!" jack yelled at the blond haired man above him "get in here you idiot-you wanna bullet in the head, I already got one in the arm!" he quickly threw himself into the pit and sat, eyes closed at the two men's feet. "We're going to die here aren't we?" he shakily whispered, "we where seventy two strong and now there's three of us."

The second fleet had been sent to a large area of fields in the south of England to clear the way for other soldiers. Things had been going in their favour until a surprise ambush had turned the table. Jack knelt and put his arm over Toms shaking shoulder "your eighteen, a kid, too young to be here in this hellhole, but I guess you are here and as your older brother its part of my duty to make sure you make it back home" Jacks eyes met those of his brother, "I promise you Tom, as long as there is air in my lungs, you _will _get home alive".

The other man sergeant Dawson was quickly bobbing his head in and out of the pit, "you know there's a forest not fifty feet from here, if we run, if we're quick we can make it" he turned and gestured at the men to move, "Jack!" he looked sternly at the two "I can get you and your brother shot for not following orders" Jack stood and looked at the man "why wait?. Shoot me now, its better than dying out there, go on, kill me, its not like this is the first time I've disobeyed you" Dawson sighed and looked at the sky "you yanks are all the bloody same, never willing to put your scrawny necks on the line…" he began climbing over the top of the dugout "if you want to die in here, fine". Dawson stood and began to run, he ran as fast as he could, but everyone knows you can't out run a bullet…twice, back of the head, within thirty seconds he was dead, like the rest hunted down like an animal.

As hours past the intense firing seemed to slow until it stopped, by this time it was dark and only the eerie sound of death filled the air. "Tom…Tom" Jack whispered as he shook his brothers shoulders "c'mon…_ this _is our chance," Tom slowly opened his eyes, "are you sure, I kinda like breathing" he sat upright and rubbed his eyes, then looked over to his brother who was ruffling his hair, "you always do that"

"What?" jack looked at him with a puzzled expression

"Ruffle your hair, you always do it when you're nervous…but I guess if it's our best chance, let's go."

Both men tried to smile positively as the climbed over the top of the dugout and crawled their way through the maze of dead bodies, until they where about twenty feet from the edge of the woods. "Tom, don't get left behind" he looked in the same direction as his brother and noticed what had made his suddenly stop… a man, kicking random bodies to make sure there was no life left inside, he sounded German from the way he was muttering, Jack also noticed Tom had a gun in his hand and was pointing it at the guard, "don't shoot him Tom, if you do you'll just attract more of them… tom, just lie still face down in the ground and don't move until I tell you too"

Both men waited, they knew if they moved they would surly be shot but if they lay there for too long they would possibly be noticed which made the urge to run even greater. Eventually the guard stopped and forced his heavy boot into Jacks' ribs, Tom slowly crawled toward his brother, Jacks eyes seemed to plead with him to stop, but he didn't, he stood quickly and slammed the side of his gun into the guards' skull, knocking him unconscious or dead…one of the two. The two ran into the wood, "the nearest town is about tem miles from here…how's your ribs?"

Jack untucked his shirt, pulled it up and looked at his red, bruised chest" I'll be fine,

"And that?" Tom looked at the shot wound at the top of Jacks arm; it was by now caked in thick stinking mud,

He laughed, "Stop worrying 'mom', trust me I'll be fine."


	2. Nurse Cooper

i kinda like this chapter but the next one is better!

* * *

"Cooper!" Dr Hanson shouted at her, "come here!" she stopped what she was doing and walked towards the bed where the doctor was standing, "cooper, erm… I need you to take a look at the gentleman in bed thirteen, there's a lot of blood."

She sighed and did as she was instructed, since the start of the 2nd world war the hospital had become extremely busy which meant most doctors and nurses where nearly always working. The tall dark haired woman ran to where she was needed with her medical bag and stood next to the bed containing a man covered in blood,

"Are you a relative?" she looked at the shaking man next to her

"Yes ma'am, brother"

"Ok, could you wait outside please?"

"Will he be ok?"

She smiled "if I've got anything to do with it"

She looked back over to the man in the bed, his eyes slowly opened

"Well hello" his voice was low and tired "where am I?"

"You're in hospital and your brothers outside, apparently you collapsed"

"Good, not about the collapsing bit" he began to sit up he smiled at her, "so what do they call you?"

"Nurse Cooper" she began wiping the blood of his face with a cloth "most of this blood isn't yours,"

"I guess that's war for ya' and your real name, unless you had cruel parents"

"I'm not allowed to say" she began cleaning the wound at the top of his arm "anyway, what do they call you?"

"Jack, captain Jack Harkness" he looked at her, she was beautiful, although he didn't know her name,

"Well Jack, you can probably go by the end of today, it's only a flesh wound, but its become infected so it needs treating" she began walking out of the room

"Before you go please tell me your name" he smiled pathetically

"No" she turned back to him "your not half persistent, and besides matron would go mad with me"

"Fine, I'll just have to call you my fifty four year old pretty English girl, _every_ time I see you."

She began to blush, "my names Gwen and fifty four? Please, I'm twenty"

"At last" he smiled as he saw her cheeks turn pink, "Pretty name to go with a pretty face"

She blushed even more, "ok Jack, if I didn't know you I'd say you where flirting and I have to go"

"I'll be at the dance tomorrow night, I'd like to see you there…and you don't know me"

She left the room, her cheeks a shade of red.

Tom was still waiting outside, "how is he?"

"What-oh-fine, yeah, good-all good" she pulled herself from '_Gwen land'_, turned and made her way down the hall way.

Tom sighed and went in to his brother, "do you have to flirt with every nurse you happen to meet?"

He looked back with sarcastic astonishment "I don't"

"Not much" tom rolled his eyes "I take it you asked her to the dance"

"I did…pretty thing isn't she" Jack smiled back

"She is" he began to laugh, "I wonder what she'll say when she finds out your crap at the whole ball thing"

Jack stopped laughing, "dam".

* * *

Please review!!


	3. The Dance

It was the night of the dance, all men and women dressed to impress pouring through the doors of the also well dressed hall

It was the night of the dance, all men and women dressed to impress pouring through the doors of the also well dressed hall. Gwen arrived early wearing the blue dress that complimented her girlish figure with her best friend, Gracie, whose short cream dress made her intentions of finding a male partner all too clear.

"Is he here yet?" Gracie looked at Gwen as they sat down

"Erm…" she assessed the hall, "no" almost disappointed she played with the thin bracelet around her wrist, "If he doesn't hurry up he'll miss the first dance"

"We are early y'know" Gracie made a slight attempt to cheer up her friend, "Anyway, what does he look like? I can help ya pick him out"

"Tall, brown hair… and I dunno, last, and first time I saw him he was covered in blood and just coming out of unconsciousness"

"Oh" Gracie slumped back into her chair. As they talked a large group of noisy people came through the doors "ooh, now isn't he gorgeous" Gracie suddenly looked more interested as she stared at the soldier in his dark trousers, white t-shirt, blue shirt on top, darker blue braces and long military coat; Nowhere near the full uniform a soldier would be expected to wear, "Rebel, I like rebels" she eyed his strong posture as he stood, obviously looking for someone, "what do you think, Gwen…Gwen?"

Gwen had quickly pulled her coat over her face, "is that him?" Gracie looked at her friends face, a clear answer. "Well done you," in a flash she was stood up shouting Jacks' name, he turned quickly and saw Gracie and Gwen…or rather Gwen's coat, he made his way to the table and sat opposite the two women.

"Are you single?" Gracie looked at him suggestively, at the same time Gwen stood on her toes, making her wince,

"Erm, yes" he moved his chair slightly backwards, away from the direct fire of Gwen's boisterous friend.

A tall blond man strode over to the table and whispered something in Gracies' ear, she began to blush. Standing, her hand in his she bent down to Gwen to say goodnight

"Where you off to, or don't I need to ask?" she began to laugh,

"Off with this fine gentleman of course" she bent down even further "and lets say his intentions are far from honourable" she stood back up and left.

"Can I get you a drink?" Jack looked at her

"No…thanks" she smiled politely, they both sat waiting for the other to say something, it took a while.

"It's Captain Jack Harkness, right?" she slightly raised her eyebrows

"It is" he smiled back "and it's Miss Gwen Cooper I presume, as there's no ring on your finger,"

"Well observed" she began to laugh, "where abouts' in America you from then?"

"What makes you think I'm American" He on purposefully coughed at the same time as saying 'New Jersey'.

"Well your Yankee accent for one" she began to again play with her bracelet

"Oh, ok, where about in England you from then?"

"Mr Harkness, what makes you say I'm English?" Gwen folded her arms playfully

"The fact you called me a Yankee" he also folded his arms

"Well I'm Welsh actually"

"Long way from home, out here in London"

"My Fiancé and I moved here two years ago, three weeks and I caught him with our next door neighbour"

"Ooh" he winced slightly, "hope ya slapped her"

"It was a guy"

"Ouch"

"Yeah"

He stared at the table for a moment, "now can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks"

"Well, will you come up and Dance with me then?"

"Ok" she took his hand as they walked up to the floor

"Ok, before I make a prat of myself I gotta say…I can't dance…at all"

She began to laugh "you know not one guy I know would admit that, I think it's a pride thing"

He also began to laugh, "Ah, well I lost all that last year at my twenty-first"

"Look" she directed one of his hands to her waist and held the other, "now just follow my lead, simple."

As the music played they gradually moved closer together until in danger of tripping each other over

"Cute" Jack smiled as he held her close

"What?" She looked up at him

"Your gap toothed smile"

"Do you have a problem?" she rested her head on his chest

"Not at all"

"Good, I'm afraid I can't really think of a compliment to mach that, so this will have to do" she stood on her toes and kissed him, Jack responded, before pulling away.

"Look I'm sorry" he walked toward the bar

"No it's me, I've only known you two seconds and already I'm kissing you"

He took her hands in his, "I wanted you too"

"But?"

"But then I realised the reason I'm here…war"

"And what does that mean?" she tightened her grip on his hands

"Look, I would rather not start something and live to know you properly, then kiss you again and never get to see your pretty face" he smiled reassuringly, "do you understand?" Jack searched her face, "I'm going back tomorrow, a storm on the beaches, its dangerous, there's no cover and…"

She nodded "I know, many don't make it back" she cleared her throat, "friends then?"

"Yeah," he smiled, remembering every last detail of her face, this was quite probably, the last time he would see her.


End file.
